What Not To Do While You're In The Middle Ages
Ever After Fable is an American-Canadian 3D computer animated fantasy adventure film. Tag lines: * From the creater of The Phoenix Defenders! * Fairy Tales Aren't Just For Everyone! Summary When 18 year old Jace Knight gets lost in New York City, she is magically transported to a world of fairy tales and magic that she never knew existed. Cast Debby Ryan as Jace Knight, the main protagonist Katy Perry as Goldilocks, the titular character from the tale "Goldilocks and The Three Bears". Jamie Chung as Snow White, the titular character from the tale "Snow White". In this version, Snow White is a gothic runaway princess who is described by some as a "depressed lunatic" and a "chronic airhead". She is also the daughter of the previous ruler of Fable and the estranged stepdaughter of Queen Grimhilde. Her real is Mathilda Johnson. Seth Green as Atticus, Spencer Boldman as Gunter, one of the dwarves from the tale "Snow White". Gunter is the 15 year old seventh and the youngest of the seven dwarves. In this version, he is very cheerful, blissful and energetic who serves as the film's comic relief. Kevin McDonald as Gerald, one of the dwarves from the tale" Snow White". James Franco as Garrett Clayton as Jack Spriggins, the titular character from the tale "Jack and the Beanstalk". In this version, he is known for being very dimwitted and absent minded. Taylor Swift as Ella Anderson, the titular character from the tale "Cinderella". In this version, She is the half fairy daughter of a nobleman who lived through unfortunate circumstances as she suffered cruelty from her father, stepmother and stepsisters. She at first doesn't believe in love at first sight until she met Gerald Charming, but was then cursed by her stepsisters ,as an act of jealousy towards Gerald's interest in Ella, into a handmaiden with a different appearance and voice by her stepsisters and is forced to have an alter ego named Cinderella. Her real name is Lady Ella Anderson of Carrier. Chloe Grace Moretz as Ella's disguised voice. Tobey Maguire as Gerald Charming, the prince of the Cinderella story. In this version, he is the son of a duke and a duchess from the noble Charming family and heir apparent who is surrounded by fake girls who wanted to marry him who likes him for his attractiveness, despite his geeky appearance. His real name is Earl Gerald Charming of Adema. Coco Jones as Red Riding Hood, Her real name is revealed to be Elizabeth Scarlet Rose Johnson II Cuba Gooding Jr. as The Magic Mirror, Jane Lynch as Queen Grimhilde, Ice Cube as Whoopi Goldberg as Red Riding Hood's spunky paternal grandmother Kate Higgins as Adriana Anderson, one of the stepsisters from the Cinderella story. Kath Soucie as Linda Anderson, one of the stepsisters from the Cinderella story. Grey Griffin as Lady Jacqueline Anderson, the stepmother from the Cinderella story. Lex Lang as Lord Wallace Anderson, Ella's father from the tale "Cinderella". In this version, Lord Wallace is a wealthy baron who refuse to acknowledge Ella as his own daughter as he condemns and blames her for the death of his first wife and even forced her to become a servant of his own house. the fairy godmother from the Cinderella story. In this version, she is a full blooded fairy who is Ella's maternal grandmother and is a household maid who works for Ella's family. Kristen Stewart as Mandy, a household maid who works for Ella's family and is Ella's best friend. Tina Fey as Duchess Camilla Charming, the mother of Gerald Charming. She was an old friend of Ella's deceased mother and is desperate for Ella and Gerald to be together. Quotes * Adriana: How do i look? Linda:You look wonderful. Cinderella:(dryly)Yes and all you need now for the perfect ice cream sundae look is to have a little umbrella sticking out of your head. * Adriana: No one asked you Cindy. Jace Knight:Look, i get your concerns, but i'm sorry. What can i say? I guess i have a thing for midgets. If she's marrying the dwarf, I am not going to be her bridesmaid. * Mildred Knight:(yells) JACE FRANCINE KNIGHT! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! STROLLING AROUND NEW YORK, I SUPPOSE! YOU'LL MAKE ME LATE, YOU KNOW! Jace Knight:Well mom, you're wasting more time shouting that you are driving to...wherever you're going! Mildred Knight:Jace, i don't have time for this and it's none of your business of where i go and why. Jace Knight:This is a date, isn't it? Mildred Knight:Jace, you don't understand. Jace Knight:You don't just have dinner with your children and your boss, go out with him again the very next night and not expect me to assume this. Mildred Knight:It's not like that. Jace Knight:(shouted) But it is! You think you can replace dad! Mildred Knight:(shouted) DON'T YOU DARE SAY HIS NAME UNDER THIS ROOF! (took a deep breath) Edgar is bathing and Shadow is asleep in his kennel. Supper is in the oven, take it out in exactly ten0 Jace Knight:I got it. I know how to take care of myself. I'm eighteen. I'm not a child anymore, you know. * Mildred Knight: Shut up Shadow! * Mildred Knight:Sorry Jace, that one's mine. Jace Knight:Why? Mildred Knight:(sternly) Because i'm the parent and i said so. * Linda:Ugh, don't you ever take a shower? Cinderella:Yeah, whenever you freaks let me. Dorienne: What did you just say? Cinderella:I said i can only take a shower whenever you freaks let me. Dorienne: That's what i thought. (slaps Cinderella across the face) Cinderella rubs her red, swollen cheek Cinderella:Jeez, sorry. * Snow White Look midgets, I've been wandering around lost in the woods and haven't eaten anything with nutritional substance since last week. You think we could cut the chat until after you've given me something to eat? (snapped her fingers) The dwarves, however, just gave her blank looks. Atticus:We don't eat. Edmund:Yo! Why do you think dwarves are so friggin' short? Snow White: I was assuming it was genetics! * Snow White: Gerald? Gerald:What? Snow White:Not you moron, I was talking to Charming here. Gerald:What that thing? But it's so ugly. You sure it's charming? Snow White:Uh Gerald, what are you doing here? Gerald:Live here stupid. Prince Charming:By the way, why have you got no hair? And why are you wearing a stone tube top? Snow White violently slapped him Snow White:Just hurry up and rescue me already! Prince Charming:Uh...Actually Mattie, your stepmother offered a reward for your recovery. Three full hours on the royal gaming system and unlimited pizza of my choice. * Honey! I have something for you to take to your grandmother! Sure mom, which room number is Grandma Lulu in again? Actually sweetie, Grandma Lulu was in process of rewriting her will eight now. I was thinking that you could take these to your father's mother. But she loves way out in the middle of the woods. Aren't you concerned about my safety? Don't worry darling, i'm sure that we didn't put you through all of those years of karate for nothing. You'll be fine. But i didn't take karate, i took ballet. He wasn't the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree. Jace Knight:Look, i get your concerns, but i'm sorry. What can i say? I guess i have a thing for midgets. Red Riding Hood:If she's marrying the dwarf, I am not going to be her bridesmaid. Transcript Jace I'll call the police! Tell you what, I'm going to be real nice. I'm going to say, give me the jacket, phone and any money you got, and then you can go on your way. Call the police and you'll be dead before they get here. You may be wondering why i'm being so nice. Mostly because i'm in a good mood and plus, you look so damn helpless. Usually i'd see that as an opportunity, but as i said, i'm in a good mood. Jace Fine! Ella, i can no longer look at you because every time i do. i see my deceased first wife. Ella. enough of your nonsense. Ever since you killed my first wife, i have hated you. Now shut up and go transfer your belongings to the servant wing. Dad, i was only born when it happened! I can barely remember her! But what will people think if i become a servant? Of course, you will still go to social events but in this household. You shall be treated no better than the lowest servant. Why not say i was dead? Because people will think it was my fault if you died. Already, one woman died from my life. Now get out of my sight. Ella stomped her foot in anger No! Lord Wallace rose slowly from his chair Yes? Can you change your name to Cindy? Um...what? Linda, i can't change my name. And why Cindy? Because me and my sister could then call you Cinders Cindy. It's fun to say. That's what you called me for. To change my name? Well, i guess we'll just keep using your old nickname Wow, i'm so scared of that nickname. Don't use it again! I'm trembling! Yes, my lady. grabs a brush and was about to comb Linda's hair when suddenly Linda pulled away) Didn't you just ordered me to comb your hair? What is wrong with you?! Your veil. Where is it? Ella! Ella, wait! Why the hurry? I don't know. I just spent an hour brushing one of my stepsister's hair. Yes, At least it wasn't two hours. You know Linda. Beauty is her main concern. B Well, you have beauty on the inside and outside. Right back at you. Breakfast is going to be served soon. Father will be angry if i came late. If your stepsisters came late, he wouldn't care. They're always been his favorite children. Well, at least you didn't spent an hour combing Linda's hair. Adriana! Linda! Come down here! You too...Ella. Lord Wallace Anderson:Curtsey. Adriana and Linda bends their knees while bowing their heads. Noticing that Ella didn't do the same, he glared at her. Lord Wallace Anderson:And you! Curtsey! Ella immediately curtsey, causing her to receive glares from Adriana and Linda. Not bad...for a servant. (to Adriana and Linda) The messenger just came. Duke Carson of Adema invited the two daughters of ours to stay at his manor as part of an arranged marriage. Rumor is that his son, Earl Gerald Charming of Adema, shall chose a bride from this exact on his twenty first birthday. I thought that was in a few weeks. It is. We're going to marry Earl Gerald, We just know it! Adriana and Linda:Of course you will. But i need you two to be nice to Gerald Charming. to Ella with a cold look) And don't try and take him from my own daughters or you will wish that you had never been born. Ella:Like i wanted to marry an arrogant son of a random duke. Maybe he and the girls would be a perfect match. Hey, i can see that now! An arrogant son of a random duke with two ditzy girls. Kind of a funny image. Lord Wallace Anderson:Ella...when one of your stepsisters marries Sir Charming's son...we have decided this will be yours. This manor and this acre of land. Since, of course, we'll be above you, it doesn't matter anymore since the two of my beautiful daughters will own much of this area. Ella:Wait...the whole land...the manor...mine?! Adriana: Of course, you have to do something for us. If you do not persuade our darling nobleman to marry one of us, you will receive the worse treatment that you can ever imagine. Lord Wallace:We must get you two girls ready. Oh and something else we must tell you. We have invited him over for dinner tonight. Ella:Oh, okay...whoa, what?! No way was i sitting with an arrogant... I was going to be a servant, not a lady at the table! No snotty, arrogant earl! Yay! Whew, for a moment there, i thought- Lady Jacqueline Anderson:Ella, you shall attend the meal as a lady. Ella:(mentally) Damn! I had to get out this this! (not mentally)But Mother, I don't wish to distract him from Adriana and Linda. I wouldn't speak to the duke's son but wouldn't the Charming family think of this rude for not speaking? Lady Jacqueline Anderson:Fine. You won't be anywhere near the dinner table tonight. I shall say you are busy with other matters. Ella Anderson:Father, can i go ride in the fields? I promise i won't cause any trouble. Lord Wallace Anderson:Fine, Just don't be in sight. Jacqueline:Alright everyone, let's get this manor in tip top shape. Adriana: Gerald, is it true you are the best sword fighter in all of Fable? Gerald Charming:No, sadly i'm not. I still have much to learn but i suppose i am good at it. Linda:But you must be so strong and brave... Ella:(Mutters to herself) Yup, waving a sword around is soooo brave. Beware of the waving sword! Well, i guess if you got stabbed then it was dangerous. Duchess Camilla:My, you look so much like your dear mother. (Everyone turned to look at Ella)You have everything but her eyes, child. She had magnificent green eyes. I remember being envious of her eyes. Ella: Yes, i wished i had her eyes. I heard from many people that they were very stunning. Ella:Hey! I'm not going to be your son's bride, so don't even try! Jacqueline:(shouted)ELLA! WASH THE DISHES! Ella:Seriously? Why does she have to scream it every single time? Can't she just talk like a normal person? Jacqueline: Ella, i don't hear the water running. Jacqueline: You haven't even started the dishes yet? What on earth have you been doing? Ella:I...uh... I was just... um...(gets slapped by Jacqueline) Jacqueline:You are the most insolent, ungrateful, lazy, incompetent child i have ever encountered in my life! If i hadn't promised your father that i would care for you whenever he's away or whatever, I would've turned you out years ago! Ella:(muttered menacingly)You don't have to turn me out. You and dad never cared for me in the first place. Gerald Charming:Don't...don't leave me. Please. You're... you're the only girl...the only one... Lord Charming:Well...i suppose we should get you packed. All of you. (glared at Ella) Now, since Ella will be at the mansion, she can't be treated like a servant (Adriana and Linda pouted in disappointment)But Ella, you will treat my daughters with respect. If i hear that you did something disrespectful and trust me, if you thought your life was a living hell, wait until you come back. Ella:Um...okay?(mutters)Scary. glared at Ella. Linda:And don't you even think about trying and stealing our Gerald Charming from us. Understand? Ella:Yes, my lady. then smiled happily Lord Wallace:You and your sister would did a good job. Ella curtsied. Ella:Excuse me sir, but i must ask: Why did you ask for me to attend the dinner when your orders were not to come? Lord Wallace:The Duchess of the Charming Family requested it. She seems to highly favor you, Ella. Don't get your hopes up. Ella:Yes, sir. Lord Wallace:Good. Ella, can i talk to you for a sec? So...was the earl with you? What do you mean? I mean, during dinner, he and you weren't there. I was ordered not to be there. You were both missing. So, were you two together? Um...no? Mandy raised an eyebrow and in a wobbly voice W-Well, if you don't want t-to t-tell me th-then i in-understand. I just t-thought you would tell your b-best friend about it. Fine. You win. Yes, he was there. You tricked me! And... And... Like , did he like you? Mandy, i barely like him. He only cares for the beauty of ladies. He's pure evil! He can't be that bad. He deserves either Adriana or Linda. Ella Anderson! No one deserves them! He does. Truthfully Ella, what is he like? Well... Ella! WE NEED HELP PACKING! COME NOW! Ella: (mutters to herself)Well, i knew it couldn't be long before they started ordering me around. There. I wish we had more. Ella:More?! Are you insane?! Ella:Ow! Pain! Ouch! That evil chair had hit my knee! Evil! That didn't hurt that much. Ella:Oh really? Why don't you try? Now go to the left and then make a right and then another left and straight and there's the bed. It's easy, Sooty Ella. Dorienne:Cinderella! Cinderella wakes up. Lord Wallace:Where do you think you're going? Ella:To bed, sir. Lord Wallace: No. I want you to scrub this whole hallway and don't rest until you are finished. Understood? Ella:But I'm tired! It's already past nine, come on! Let me sleep! (Lord Wallace gives her a death glare) Ugh! Fine...i understand! Lord Wallace:Here(hands Ella a bucket of water and a cloth before slapping her) and watch who you're talking to next time. Cinderella:(grumbles)Why does she calls me by that stupid name? My name is Ella not Cinderella, geez. To bed, Ella. You have a big day tomorrow. Ella:(sarcastically)Yeah, torture Ella day. Dorienne:(screams)CINDERELLA! Cinderella:I'm awake! I'm awake! Linda:(with a sneer)Ugh, don't you ever take a shower? Cinderella:Yeah, whenever you freaks let me. Dorienne:(sneered)What did you just say? Cinderella:I said i can only take a shower whenever you freaks let me. Dorienne:That's what i thought. (slaps her across the face) Cinderella:(rubs her red, swollen cheek)Jeez, sorry. Lord Wallace:You dare try anything...anything at all that interferes with my own daughters marrying Duke Charming's son, mark my words: you will pay. Ella:Um...Scary moment right there. (stared at her with cold eyes and starts tightening his grip on her wrist) Ow, circulation! Lord Wallace:Do. You. Understand? Ella:Yes, sir. Lord Wallace:Good. Ella:Ow, that was painful. Lord Wallace:Now get out of my sight. This belonged to your mother and take special care of it for me. Ella:Thank you, Grandma. Adriana:Ella! Ella:Yes? Adriana: Milady. Ella:Milady. Adriana: No, no, no. Yes, milady. Ella:Wait...no or yes? And to what? Adriana: Ella! Ella:What? Adriana: Stop playing this childish game right now! Ella:Game? We're playing a game? Ella:Wait, for what? What are we even talking about? Ella:Wow! A door! Um... what's in it? Duchess Camilla:This is your room, Ella. Ella:Oh. My room. Duchess Camilla:That's where Gerald will be. Ella:Oh...what?! Are you joking?! Anywhere near that man was...complete torture! (starts panicking)Ah! I will be breathing the same air everyday! AH! SAVE ME! turned to Gerald, who has a look of amusement on his face. Ella points at him) He's still evil! Duchess Camilla:Down the hall is where your stepsisters shall sleep. Ella:Whoa. What? Why was i the only one suffering?! Why God? Why? (Adriana and Linda stared at her in anger and jealousy)What did i do this time?! The evil lady did it! Not me! I'm innocent i tell you! Innocent! Linda:Ella! Ella, wake up this instant! Linda:Adriana and I have been observing you,Ella. We have seen things. Like the way Gerald looks at you, the way he smiles... the way the whole Charming family favors you, even those twin brats! We even know that the mother of the family favors you. Adriana: And You're too much of a problem, a distraction, to Gerald and we will not have him distracted. Linda: But how? How could we sneak away the girl Gerald so openly loves? Adriana: We thought of it...pondered of it. And- Ella:Excuse me? Um...just a quick question, then you can continue. What happened with the door? It was opened. Err... yeah... Adriana: Because instead of waiting for Duchess Camilla to get the man, we got ourselves and got him to open the door. Now, shut up and listen. Ella:Err...okay? Adriana: (nodded towards Linda) Linda, continue if you please. Linda:And we hatched up a fool proof plan to get you away. We your handmaid, Megan; soft enough to control, easy enough to manipulate. Ella:Soft? Easy? Megan? More like now abusive used to be sweet Megan. Linda:But we decided against it. No, we were going to use someone already on our side. someone who would already help us. Ella:Oh Lord, the deed. I'm going to die, I'll never have food to eat again. Oh no, Oh no, Oh no. Adriana: Priscilla here is going to help us. She holds a special dislike for you. Ella:Why? Linda:Because of your stupid godmother. Yes, We know you have one. But we'll speak no more of the matter. Let us continue. Adriana: Yes, well, we'll have to tell Ella if this is going to work. (turned to Ella) Ella... Priscilla is my fairy godmother now. I don't need a watcher fairy because Priscilla is already here, always watching over me. Linda:Now, you might be confused. Let us make it simpler. We want you eliminated, out of the way. Priscilla is a fairy. We want Gerald...doesn't matter who, at least one of us. You stand in the way. Priscilla is a freaking fairy. (grin widened) Understand? Ella:Death? Priscilla the fairy godmother is going to kill me! Calla, get over here, I'm going to be murdered! Adriana and Linda:What? Ella:You're...you're going to kill me? Death! Death! Death! Ah! Linda:Of course not, you idiot. We're going to disguise you. You see, our handmaid just arrived except we sent her away, disguised as a lady...disguised as you. She's pretending to be you and is ill. We couldn't send you, no. What id someone looks for you and finds you? So we're going to disguise you. As a servant. Our servant. Ella:And i would agree to this because...? Adriana: Because we have this. And if you do no agree, Ella...we're gonna burn this right in front of your very eyes. Linda:Do we have a bargain, Ella? Ella's eyes began to widened as her dark brown hair was transforming to red hair with loose curls and lengthening. She grew a bit smaller than her normal self. Linda:What?! She's...pretty... Adriana:WHAT IS GOING ON? Priscilla:She isn't bad on the inside, you know. Her inner self isn't hideous. I managed to only change her clothes to a servant's attire, however. Adriana:This can't be happening. We want her hideous! With a scar on her face, a large nose or something more gruesome! Linda:Cinder Cindy. Adriana: Oh i know, what about Cinderella! Linda:Now go, Priscilla has all of your belongings sent back to your father, to make it look as if you really left and my handmaiden has left her trunk of clothing. now get out of my sight. And out of our way to Gerald Charming, our soon to be future husband. Priscilla: What are you forgetting something, my dear? Wincing, Ella turned around and curtsied. Ella:(in a sad voice, and her voice has changed) Yes...milady. As she left, her head hung and the threesome laughed at her defeated state. And when she entered her room, she cried. Adriana:Can we have a walk around the gardens? Linda:My and my sister find them to be beautiful. Ella:(whispers)Come on Gerald, fight. Don't go anywhere near them. However Gerald did the opposite as he gently smiled at the stepsisters. Gerald Charming:Of course. Then they began walking away, him smiling at them and throwing Ella a hidden triumphant look. Ella froze in her work, staring after the three. Tears pricked her eyes but with them came a wave fury. Ella:How could he...how could he just...and with them...the garden, the place of which he told me the story... You may leave Gerald; I shall tell her of her rescuer once she awakes. Gerald Charming:And to have a random maid faint at the thought of a son of a duke saving her? No, please omit my part in any of this...I don't need another fan girl. (sighed and runs his hand through his hair) However, i best be off. Father wishes to discuss some political matters. Gerald Charming:Hey, you are the maid that ran into the door! (Ella stared at him)Oh don't worry, i won't tell anyone. (Ella remained silent, causing Gerald to frown) Why not speak maid? Snow White eventually settled down in a foreign country where she became the originator of the gothic movement and married a woodcutter, but drove him crazy with her depressing lunacy and chronic air headedness. The magic mirror was swept up and melted down, later being used to make a new mirror with a phobia of women in their forties. Red and Jack had a successful first date after Jace had become queen, and they continue to be one of those nauseatingly sweet couples to this very day. Red's grandmother continued to live out in the woods after she got a new security system which included an illegally smuggled lion and a rifle. Red's mother had stopped baking once and for all when a french bakery was built right next door. She also gained forty pounds.Category:Summit Entertainment Category:Vanguard Animation Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Computer-animated Category:Comedy Category:Parody Category:Films based on fairy tales Category:Lionsgate Films Category:Lionsgate Animation Category:Lionsgate Category:Action/Adventure Category:Movies Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI animated